1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flash memory drive and, more particularly, to a flash memory drive with integrated male and female connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Flash memory drives are typically non-mechanical devices that can currently hold from 8 megabytes to 1 gigabyte of data. A flash memory drive, such as a compact flash drive, connects to a computer via a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector and can transfer data at rates of more than 1 MB per second. Current flash memory drives have male USB connectors that plug into female USB ports on a desktop computer, a laptop computer or a palm device. An advantage of a flash memory device is that it is small, portable, tough and has a large memory capacity. A typical flash memory drive is about the size and weight of a disposable lighter or a pack of gum. It can also be worn around a user's neck, attached to a key chain or easily fit into a handbag.
Currently flash memory devices do not include any means for transferring information between two flash memory devices without the use of a computer or a palm device. This limits the file sharing capabilities of such devices. Furthermore, the use of such devices limits the number of available USB ports on a computer that may be needed for printers, digital cameras, scanners and the like.
Accordingly, a need exists for a flash memory drive that can transfer data to another flash memory drive without the use of a computer. A further need exists for a flash memory drive that enables devices with male USB connectors to be plugged into the flash memory drive.